Now
Now & Forever (often referred to as N&F) is an fictional television soap opera in the novel, Daytime Divas. Running for 54 years, Now & Forever holds the third-longest continuous run of any daytime network soap opera on American television, surpassed only by The Sun Also Sets and Our Secret Lives. Awards Writers Guild of America Awards *2007 "Best Daytime Serial" Written by Jean Passanante, Leah Laiman, Christopher Whitesell, Courtney Simon, Anna Cascio, Lisa Connor, Paula Cwikly, Hogan Sheffer, Judy Tate, Bettina Bradbury, Richard Culliton, Susan Dansby, Judith Donato, Josh Griffith, Elizabeth Page, Melissa Salmons, Charlotte Gibson; CBS Daytime Daytime Emmy Awards Now & Forever has won 43 Daytime Television: Show *1987 "Outstanding Drama Series" *1991 "Outstanding Drama Series" *1993 "Outstanding Directing Team" *1999 "Outstanding Original Song" (Tied with Our Secret Lives) *2001 "Outstanding Drama Series" *2001 "Outstanding Writing Team" *2002 "Outstanding Writing Team" *2003 "Outstanding Drama Series" *2004 "Outstanding Writing Team" *2005 "Outstanding Achievement in Casting for a Drama Series" *2005 "Outstanding Writing Team" *2007 "Outstanding Directing Team" Individuals *1984 "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" Justin Deas (Tom Hughes) *1984 "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" Larry Bryggman (Dr. John Dixon) *1985 "Outstanding Juvenile Male in a Drama Series" Brian Bloom (Dusty Donovan) *1986 "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" John Wesley Shipp (Doug Cummings) *1987 "Outstanding Ingenue in a Drama Series" Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh) *1987 "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" Gregg Marx (Tom Hughes) *1987 "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" Larry Bryggman (Dr. John Dixon) *1988 "Outstanding Ingenue in a Drama Series" Julianne Moore (Frannie Hughes/Sabrina Hughes) *1990 "Outstanding Juvenile Male in a Drama Series" Andrew Kavovit (Paul Ryan) *2001 "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" Lesli Kay (Molly Conlan) *2001 "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series" Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh Snyder/Rose D'Angelo) *2003 "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series" Benjamin Hendrickson (Hal Munson) *2004 "Lifetime Achievement Award" Eileen Fulton (Lisa Grimaldi) *2004 "Lifetime Achievement Award" Don Hastings (Bob Hughes) *2004 "Lifetime Achievement Award" Helen Wagner (Nancy Hughes) *2004 "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" Cady McClain (Rosanna Cabot) *2006 "Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series" Jennifer Landon (Gwen Norbeck Munson) *2007 "Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series" Jennifer Landon (Gwen Norbeck Munson) *2007 "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series" Maura West (Carly Tenney Snyder) *2008 "Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series" Jennifer Landon (Gwen Norbeck Munson) *2010 "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" Julie Pinson (Janet Ciccone Snyder) *2010 "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series" Maura West (Carly Tenney Snyder) *2010 "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" Michael Park (Jack Snyder) *2011 "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" Michael Park (Jack Snyder) *2012 "Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series" Christina Arlington (Sutton Parker) *2013 "Outstanding Other awards *In 2010, As the World Turns was nominated for a GLAAD Media Award for "Outstanding Daily Drama" during the 21st GLAAD Media Awards. Storylines in the Soap *"Who Ran Over Josie Nash?" *"The Nicole-Josie Feud" *"Trevor Manning vs. Everybody" *"Who's Been Sleeping with Nicole?" *"Who Killed Trevor Manning?" *"Who's the Father of Josie's Bay?" *"Who Burned Down Chapman's Café?" Notes *Olivia Williams joined the soap around the same time, her stint on Summer Cove came to an end. *Sisters Claire and Lydia Roman joined the soap as sisters Kate and Lucy Hamilton.